Komdu Til Min
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: She's a thief. That much is clear. But there's more than meets the eye for this new girl at school. What role does she have to play in upcoming, dire events?
1. First Glance

**I'd like to give special thanks to Peach Wookie for helping me with this story. She was a great help, and without her I think this story would be much worse off.

* * *

**

The first time Seto Kaiba saw her, he didn't realize that he saw her. He was stopped at a traffic light while being chauffeured to work in his long black limousine. This traffic light was by the coast of Domino City, on one of the only beaches in town. As the last day of summer, many high school students were laid out on the beach and splashing in the cool Pacific water.

She was too far away for him to make out any real details. Her long hair could have been dark brown, dark red, or even black. Her skin was white porcelain, which made her black bikini stick out against it. She stepped along the pale sand lightly, barefooted. He could not see her face, as she walked away from him. At an empty beach towel she tripped, but quickly picked herself up and stepped lightly across the sand once more. And then the traffic light turned green, and he lost sight of the beach – and her.

The owner of the towel would find out half an hour later that a considerable portion of cash from his wallet was missing.

* * *

The first time Yugi Mutou saw him was at that same beach, but at a different time. Dreading the deadly approach of school, he was there with Jou, Anzu, and Honda. He was relishing how good Anzu looked in a bikini, sprawled on her pink towel to tan, when Jou nudged his shoulder.

"Yo, check out that chick."

Yugi had barely enough time to look up before she had passed him. He saw long dark hair in a ponytail, white porcelain skin, and a black bikini. Her nails, he saw, were painted dark red. He watched her go, and soon after, Jou pointed out another "hot chick."

Yugi faintly wondered who she was. She didn't seem much older than them, if not the same age. He wondered if perhaps she would go to their school. He wondered if she played Duel Monsters. He wondered if she was Japanese. He wondered if she liked apples.

He stared out at the ocean for a while. The rush of the waves was soothing, and he was acutely aware when Anzu turned over to tan her back. The soft ocean spray cooled his face, and he breathed deeply the smell of salt water. He wished summer would never end.

* * *

**I know I have other stories. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Svana

**I apologize for short chapters. They will lengthen in time. I think.

* * *

**Unfortunately, summer did end. The peace of daylight can only last so long, and nothing could stop the first day of school. Kaiba would lose hours in his working day. Yugi and his friends would lose hours of free time. None were too happy about it, but it was required to go to school, so to school they went.

They found there a surprise. For the school year, there was a new face in their class. She seemed familiar to them, but none could quite place it. It couldn't be possible – for sure, they have never seen her before.

Her skin was white as porcelain; her hair, long and dark red; her eyes, darting and pale blue. Her bangs were cut just above her fine eyebrows, and lengthened to a point at her ears. Her hair was swept up and knotted into a high ponytail without aid of a band. Her nose was pointed, her face square. She looked out of place in the rather preppy school uniform of Domino High, and she proved it by wearing silver skull earrings with red crystal eyes. Around her ankle rested a gold snake ring that swallowed its own tail.

She sat in the corner and sulked. A dark cloud of dismay hovered around her and warded off friendly people. Yugi was one of those friendly people, and kept his distance. Kaiba, however, didn't care, and sat just one seat away. Feeling eyes on him, Kaiba's dark blue eyes flitted towards that new face. As suspected, she was staring at him. As expected, Kaiba didn't care – people stared all the time.

There was something unsettling about her gaze that he only just managed to ignore. The teacher soon walked in, however, and began roll call after introducing himself as Mr. Takahashi. When the teacher called "Kaiba Seto," he answered. After him, the new face answered to "Kikuchi Svana." So that was her name. First name, Svana; last name Kikuchi.

Roll call finished, and Mr. Takahashi assigned them seats. He favored a pattern of boy-girl-boy-girl, and seated them thus. Kaiba found that the new face was seated directly to his left; to his right sat a girl he didn't remember. On the other side of the new face was Jounouchi. Jou was slightly deterred by the girl's dark gloom, but he didn't want to leave without saying hi, and God be darned if he was going to be scared! So he turned to her and said, "Hi. I'm Jounouchi."

She glanced at him from under her dark lashes. "Svana."

Jou grinned. "Nice to meet ya!" He turned back to face front only to say, "Hey, what happened to my pencil?"

"Maybe it rolled off the desk," the new girl suggested. For the next five minutes, Jou was bending and leaning in his seat to try and see where his pencil might have rolled to. Upon straightening in his seat empty-handed, he finally got out a new one.

Minutes later, Kaiba discovered a pencil that was not his on his desk.

* * *

Svana walked away from the school, staring at a map of Domino City. She wasn't really reading it, though, for her thoughts encased her. She didn't really want to go to a school – not now, anyway. But Child Services wouldn't let her skip it. And these uniforms were hideous and probably designed by a pervert.

She very nearly walked into a blond she recognized. She stopped just in time, but Jou pulled the map down so he could see it. "So where ya headed, Svana?" he asked in a friendly manner.

Svana jerked the map away from him, folded it up, and put it in her bookbag. "None of your business, Blondie." She pushed past him and marched down the sidewalk, away from the school. Yugi, Honda, and Anzu joined up with Jou.

"She's one cold lady," he said to his friends. "What's her problem?"

"Maybe she's just shy," Yugi suggested. "Tomorrow, why don't we invite her to play Duel Monsters with us?"

"Is that the answer to everything?" Anzu asked in exasperation.

"That and video games!" Yugi happily replied. The group laughed in good mood. It was, of course, soured by the arrival of Kaiba. He glared down at them.

"Good luck with that," he sneered. He, too, passed the group, but not before thrusting a long, thin object into Jou's hand.

Kaiba was a safe distance away by the time Jou exclaimed, "You had my pencil the entire time!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Wanna Duel?

**I'm not sure how well this story is turning out. Oh well, I'll just go with it.

* * *

**The next day, just before class started, Svana walked up to Jou and put out her hand. "Sorry I was so rude yesterday," she apologized. That day she had daringly dyed her skirt black.

"It's okay," Jou said, taking her hand. "Hey, do you know the game Duel Monsters?"

Svana nodded. Her hair once again was in a ponytail-without-a-band. Her pale eyes were wide and surrounded by makeup, making her face seem innocent. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I forgot my deck at home. Can I duel you guys tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Jou said, grinning. Yugi, by his side as always, smiled also. Perhaps this girl wasn't as bad as she seemed.

* * *

That night, Kaiba had a strange dream. He dreamt he was chasing the new girl through his house. He was angry at her; she had stolen something of his. She was far enough ahead of him that she turned a corner too quickly for him to see much more than a flash of her dark red hair.

He caught her by the arm just before she was out the front door. She twisted and snarled at him, and he nearly let go in fear. Her eyes were scarlet; her pupils vertical like a cat's… or a snake's. Her face flattened and her skin became scaly. Long sharp fangs leapt towards his face, and just before contact he awoke.

* * *

The next day, Svana was back at school with the correct blue skirt. She had been caught yesterday and given the speech on uniforms. She also was not wearing any jewelry, for that was not allowed either. But she had her deck, and at a study hall, she sat down with Jounouchi for a duel.

She had refused to show him what was in it, so Jounouchi had no idea what to expect when she drew her sixth card. However, before she could place one down, Kaiba interrupted them.

"You're dueling, and you're dueling like _that_?" the tall brunet asked incredulously.

"How _else_ are we going to?" Svana snarled. Kaiba's muscles suddenly locked as he recalled his dream, but he quickly broke out of his reverie.

"It's much more exciting with duel disks," he pointed out.

The new girl's mouth twitched, as if it was her instinct to bare her teeth. "If you're so sure of yourself, I challenge you to a duel. With your 'duel disks.'"

Jou looked unhappy that he would not be the first one to duel the new girl, but she was set on dueling Kaiba, so he packed up his cards. Kaiba readily agreed, thinking that if this girl only dueled normally, without holograms, then she couldn't be that good of a duelist. He'd beat her easily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did or didn't, leave a review explaining why. **


	4. Interrupted, Part One

**my school starts tomorrow. I will probably not be able to update anything very quickly then. (Though it wasn't as if I was updating quickly now! Oh well).

* * *

**Ignoring all school rules and not caring, Svana and Kaiba headed outside of the school with a crowd of students trailing them. They stopped just outside the doors and faced each other. Earlier, Kaiba had called one of his workers and ordered him to bring two duel disks. The duel disks arrived now – for the worker feared being any later than necessary, and broke several laws to get to the school quickly – and each duelists put one on his or her arm. They shuffled their decks and flipped a coin.

"I'll be going first," Svana declared. Kaiba scowled and picked up his coin from the grass. They stood a distance away and activated their disks, drawing five cards each. Before Svana drew her sixth card, she grinned and said, "Why don't we put up an ante?" She held up something brown and rectangular on a rope. "If I win, I'll keep this. If you win, you can get it back."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he realized what she was holding. He put a hand to his chest to find that yes, his locket was missing. And the new girl had it. His eyes flashed. "You give that back!"

"Then win the duel!" she replied, smirking. She drew her sixth card and studied her hand before placing two magic cards and a monster card face down. She seemed unfazed by the holograms of the cards in front of her. "I end my turn," she announced.

"Is that all you got?" Kaiba taunted. He drew a card, placed one trap card face down, and summoned Vorse Raider (ATK/1900 DEF/1200) in attack mode.

"Uh-uh," Svana interrupted. "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Kaiba scowled as he removed his Vorse Raider from play. He had no choice but to set a card and end his turn. She drew another card. "I activate the card Ring of Increase!"

Kaiba frowned. "I've never heard of _that_ card!" he exclaimed in disbelief as a spell card with nine golden rings on it appeared on the field.

Svana only winked. "With this card, I can draw three more cards. Of course, Ring of Increase is removed from play afterward." She drew three cards and put her spell card in her deck box. She now had five cards in her hand. She then announced, "I activate the field spell Asgard!" Kaiba had never heard of that card either. He was just purely baffled now as a tall wall surrounded the field. Tall buildings made of gold could be seen in the distance. "Now all warriors gain 500 attack and defense! Next I summon Iduna, Goddess of Spring (ATK/1000 DEF/1000). And thanks to Asgard, she gains 500 ATK and DEF." A beautiful young maiden, simple and fair, with a flowing white dress and long red hair in thick pigtails rose out of the ground.

Kaiba had enough. "This is ridiculous! These cards don't exist!"

"Aww," Svana taunted, "are you gonna give up? Then you'll never get your precious locket."

Kaiba growled in anger, his blood pumping hard and hot. "I never throw a game!"

"Good! Now I attack you directly with Iduna!"

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!"

Svana mock-pouted. "Oh well. I set one more card face down and end my turn."

"I'll wipe the smirk off your face," Kaiba hissed. He drew a card with more force than usual. "I summon Blade Knight (ATK/1600 DEF/1000), and your field spell gives him 500 more attack and defense points (2100 and 1500)! Now I'll attack Iduna!"

"Uh-uh," Svana said again, and Kaiba glowered. "I activate Magic Cylinder. It sends your attack right back at you!"

"I activate Ring of Defense from my hand," he said quickly, and the green fan-like ring absorbed the damage from his Blade Knight. "I set one card face down and end my turn." He now had two cards in his hand.

"My turn; I draw!" Svana declared, adding a fourth card to her hand. However, a loud, obnoxious voice filled the air.

"HOLD IT, _HOLD_ IT!" shrieked the principal, a portly, short-tempered man in a navy blue suit. "I WILL _NOT_ HAVE _THIS_ ON _SCHOOL_ PROPERTY DURING THE SCHOOL DAY! BACK INSIDE, _ALL _OF YOU!" The weight of the students' despair was physical as they all slumped back inside. The principal, however, grabbed Svana's and Kaiba's arms with his thick hands. "And _you_ two, _you_ will have _detention_ after school today! _In my__ office_!"

Kaiba, of course, was visibly upset about this, but held his tongue lest he get more detentions. It was just the third day of school! And he couldn't even get his locket back, not unless he took it from Svana by force, or if she gave it to him willingly. But what upset him the most was that he would not be able to finish the duel.

* * *

**Funny. It seemed longer when I wrote it.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I cannot stress enough how I'd like you to review. Don't forget to do so!  
**


	5. Dreams

_Recap: Kaiba and Svana receive a detention for dueling._

* * *

Detention was to be for half an hour after school. Kaiba sat and read a book, but Svana was restless. Finally, she raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Since she looked like _really_ had to go, and since it really was only the third day of school – it still felt like summer – the principal relented. To leave the office, Svana passed Kaiba's chair. Something light dropped into his lap, and he picked it up to realize it was a note. It read simply, "Check your bag." Glancing at the figure exiting, he slipped a hand into his bookbag and withdrew his locket.

Svana never returned from the bathroom. Kaiba, too, was let out early.

* * *

Yugi had a dream that night. He dreamed he was on the top of a tall mountain, a mountain that broke through the cloud layer. The figure with porcelain skin and dark hair stared at him from a couple paces away before turning, sprouting gray falcon wings, and leaping into the air.

"Wait!" shouted Yugi, but it was as though she was deaf. He quickly lost sight of her.

* * *

Anzu held out a page of the newspaper to Yugi the next day. He glanced at it, but did not see why Anzu had shown it to him. She pointed to a corner of the page and said, "Look. There's going to be a Viking exhibit at the museum."

Jounouch peered over Yugi's shoulder, and they both read the short article. "Yeah, so?" Jou asked.

Anzu put a hand on her hip. "Well, why don't we go?"

"I dunno about you, but I don't like spending Friday nights at museums," Jou grumbled.

"It doesn't have to be Friday," Anzu pointed out.

Svana perked up suddenly, from across the room. She joined them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"There's going to be a Viking exhibit at the museum, but no one wants to go," Anzu told the new face.

Svana's pale eyes lighted up. "I'll go with you, Anzu!"

Jou grinned and said, "If Svana's going, I guess I'll go too." Anzu very nearly whacked him on the head, but she resisted. Boys will be boys.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba, at home with a mild head cold, wandered the halls of the Kaiba Mansion. His long black hair was a tangled mess, his violet eyes fighting to keep open. But he couldn't sleep anymore; he _had_ to walk around.

He passed something mounted on the wall. After another loop, he passed it again, this time stopping to look at it. It was two swords in an X formation behind a silver shield with the insignia of a snake and a crow entwined. The swords were identical, with a fanciful pommel, a black handle with bumps for ease of grip, a simple guard, and a long blade. He stood on tiptoes, but he still wasn't at eyelevel with the swords and shield. Curse his young shortness!

He moved on, heading back to his bed to wait out his cold. It was just another strange, unexplained object from Gozaburo Kaiba.

* * *

That night – the night after Yugi's dream – Kaiba had yet another dream including a certain new face. This time he was chasing her through a dense, dark forest, her white skin like a beacon in the shadows. He fought against roots and twigs, and she was always just a little too far away.

She disappeared from his sight, and despair settled in the hollow below his heart. But he broke out into a small clearing to find himself facing her. He felt a sort of victory, but it was short lasted. She thrust both arms forward in an upward jerking motion. Silver flashed in moonlight. Pain erupted in his chest immediately before he awoke.

He shot up in his bed, clutching his chest. It still throbbed a little. But soon, he couldn't remember why he had woken up. His dream trickled out of his mind like water in cupped hands.

* * *

**Sorry if the timeline might be a little confusing. If you're confused (about anything), ask me and I'll explain it, hopefully curing your confusion.**


	6. This Store Ain't Big Enough

**I think I've realized why you people aren't reviewing… Is it because of school? A quick review takes about ten seconds. A well-thought out one takes about three minutes. I'm sure you have time enough, if you have time enough to read it.

* * *

**

In the middle of Domino City there resides an antiques store called Kanamori's Antiques. Kanamori's is an antiques store like no other. It doesn't just sell old rocking chairs and dusty floor lamps, but swords, jewelry, artwork, dressers… in fact, anything you could find at an "antiques road show." One may walk through the large oak doors to find a greatly sized store cluttered with things from every time period and every nation. Hanging on the wall, in fact, were mint-condition Cherokee moccasins. On a mannequin was an old samurai uniform that faced one as soon as he or she entered. The clutter had every piece of furniture you could think of in styles and covered with designs beyond your imagination. Clothes from every era were in harmony with ancient instruments and the white marble coffin in the back corner.

Two people entered this store late at night, unaware of each other but aware of the time. It was past midnight. Yami Bakura was one of these people. He entered through the back door, certain no one was inside. He used the Shadows anyway for extra invisibility in the darkness. He was looking for something, of course. Perhaps something to sell, but he was on the lookout for a certain object. He wasn't sure if it was here, but "browsing" couldn't hurt. He pocketed a necklace with a fat, round ruby for the pendant.

He heard a shuffling, and he stopped and stiffened, his ears twitching slightly. How was that possible? How could the Shadows have missed a person? Unless it was a rat…

He very nearly cried out when a girl walked right in front of him. All he really saw was her skin, almost as white as his hair. The Shadows hid him well, but he watched the girl do a double take. She was about his age, with dark hair done up in a long ponytail. She squinted at the spot where he was standing.

"Who's there?" she asked. "I know you're there."

That couldn't be possible! Bakura remained where he was, silent. She was just faking! If he didn't give his spot away…

"Oh come on," she said dryly. "Come out of your magic shell. Unless you'd rather me stab you to prove I know you're there."

Bakura moved silently away. She had to be faking. But her eyes followed him, and rather than risk being stabbed, he shooed the Shadows away and appeared before her. She wasn't as nearly surprised to see him as he was to see her. But she still tilted her head.

"What a coincidence," she said. "Two thieves in one store."

Bakura growled. "Who said I was a thief?"

"Well let's see," she said, ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "One, it's after hours. Two, a ruby necklace is missing from its place, and I didn't take it. I could list more, if you want."

"This is _my_ store to rob tonight!" he hissed.

"I was here first," she retorted.

"Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know for certain _I_ was here first!"

She sighed. "Look, we can both steal what we want. I'm looking for something specific, is all. So why don't you go to town on the store while I look over here?"

Bakura's lip twitched. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

The girl passed him to head where she wanted, and she said over her shoulder, "If you'd go to school sometimes, you'd see me."

* * *

Svana met Yugi, Anzu, Jou, and Honda the next day at the entrance to the museum. She wore a scarlet thigh-length dress with a wide cut and a ruby pendant around her neck. She had an arm-bracelet of a golden snake – it was previously around her ankle, but she was wearing boots, so she put it on her arm. Her skull earrings were back in her lobes.

"Hey guys," she greeted. They greeted her back in reply. "So, who's excited for some Viking history!"

The boys grumbled, but Anzu grinned. "You know, I wish they'd teach us more of the Norse and Viking history in school. That's certainly more interesting than _some _other topics."

"Could be fun…" Yugi mumbled. "Who knows? Maybe I was a Viking king in a past life…"

Svana heard this and laughed. "Well, come on!" she urged. "Let's get goin'!"

* * *

**The ending feels forced. Hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**And please please please review! I mean, it only takes a minute or two. How else will I know if you like it or not?**


	7. The Exhibit

**I've evolved into a person who writes short chapters. x.x

* * *

**Domino Museum loves finding unique exhibits – it's what draws the visitors. It's most recent exhibit was Egyptian, which though not as unique as some other exhibits, drew the attention of many. Now, it had the Vikings under its roof. Hats, swords, outfits, and Old Norse stone engravings filled one room while an adjoining room held an enormous ship, though technically the ship was only a replica.

Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Svana hung out in the first room casually. Svana tended towards the section of glass cases where full outfits of Vikings were on display. As she stared at the outfits, she failed to notice a small boy with a head of black hair greet the others. Those five left her in that room in preference for the other.

She stared at the glass for a long time, not moving. However, she was interrupted by a curious, deep voice. "You don't seem like the person to cry."

She looked up, startled, her cheeks wet. She sniffed. "I'm not crying," she insisted.

Seto Kaiba knew she was lying, but he had expected this from her. She was the type of person, it seemed, who would deny being caught in the act. She didn't give time for conversation, and she brushed past him to exit the museum. Kaiba was left to wait for his little brother in the section of glass cases full of Viking outfits.

* * *

Yugi had a strange dream that night. He watched as his body ran blindly, deafly, around, while his head rested in someone's arms. He looked up to see Svana's face grinning down at him.

"Good morning, Yugi," she said in Grandpa's voice.

* * *

Yugi treaded down the stairs of his house into the kitchen where his grandpa sat reading the newspaper. Rubbing his eye, he slid into a seat as his mother set a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Anything interesting?" Yugi asked Grandpa as he lifted a spoonful of Cheerios (or would they be Yu-Gi-Ohs?) to his mouth.

"Actually, yes," answered the silver-haired man. "It says that the Viking exhibit at the museum was robbed last night."

"Really?" Yugi commented. "I was there yesterday. What was stolen?"

"All of the swords and outfits. The glass was broken, and they have no video recording of the incident, plus no sign of break-in on any of the doors or windows."

"Weird," said the teenager between mouthfuls. "Could be magic."

"Now Yugi," said his mother, "Don't be ridiculous like your grandfather."

"Of course, Mom," Yugi replied. "How could I be so silly?"

* * *

Kaiba also had a dream that night. He was a knight, complete with a dark blue-and-silver tunic, and a sword belted to his waist. He traveled the land on his white horse. After days of travel he came across a large, bleak castle. The enormous oak drawbridge, with loud cranking and clanking, slowly descended. His horse took him across, and the drawbridge rose behind him.

He leapt off his horse, and his steed disappeared. A servant met him, saying that they were expecting him. The servant led him through many corridors, so numerous Kaiba thought they were going in circles. Finally, they reached huge black ebony doors, which swung open heavily at his approach. He trod the lengthy red carpet to draw near to the single, ornate throne at the end. The girl in a beautiful red medieval dress rose to greet him. He kneeled, took her hand, and kissed it. "I am here, your highness."

Kaiba proceeded to wake up in a bitter mood.

* * *

**Dream sequences are SO much fun! Try it!**


	8. Determination

**This is slightly shorter than I wanted it to be... But I just wanted to update before I go back to school tomorrow... Ta! Enjoy!

* * *

**As Ryou Bakura stepped out of his house and trod down his street, he heard a disgruntled scream come from the area between two other houses. In this neighborhood of his, the houses were actually quite close together, for the families were too poor to have actual yards other than the ten square feet on either side of the sidewalk leading up to the front door.

As he cautiously approached the suburban alleyway, an actual sword flew out of it, clattering into the middle of the street. Wide-eyed, he peered into the shadowed vicinity, where he saw a girl about his age basically throwing a tantrum. She marched in angry, tight circles, her dark hair whipping around crazily. She had another sword in her hand, and what looked like an anvil was pushed against the side of one house. A few more swords rested against the house, too.

Bakura remembered the newspaper article he had read earlier that morning. He hesitantly advanced towards the girl. He thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Um… Excuse me…" he said.

The girl spun to face him, brandishing the sword. He took a step back. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you were throwing swords…" He took a closer look at the swords. Sure enough, they looked like they belonged to Vikings. "Did you… Did you steal from the Viking exhibit at the museum?"

The girl took a step back and sheathed the sword. "Hell no, these are mine. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Bakura insisted, raising his hands in defense. "Say, do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl paused. "Wait, I know you. You were at that store the other night…"

Bakura blinked. "Sorry?"

"The antiques store…" She drew nearer to him, making him shrink a little. "Hmm… You seem different, but you look exactly like him…"

"I–I don't know what you're talking about…"

She sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. The name's Svana. I take it you're headed off to school, then?" He nodded. "Great." She paused. "Bye."

* * *

At school that day during lunch, Yugi and his friends gathered around one table. "Did you hear the Viking exhibit got broken into?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Anzu said. "It's weird, isn't it? There's no real sign of break in, except for the glass at the display."

"Almost like magic…" Yugi muttered to himself. Just then, he spotted Svana, who walked in the door nonchalantly. As though she _didn't_ just miss the first half of school. "Svana! Did you hear about the museum robbery?"

"Nope," she told them in passing, not stopping until she got to her seat.

Kaiba, watching from afar, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was something weird about Svana, he decided. Perhaps it was because he knew instinctively that she was lying. Perhaps it was just the mysterious air around her in the first place. Whatever it was, he couldn't quite place it. But what he _could _do was track it down. He _would_ find out Svana's secret. There was nothing she could hide from _him_.

* * *

Back in his soul room, Yami Bakura mused to himself. Svana was the one who broke into the museum, he was sure of it. He was the only other suspicious thief who might be able to do something like that, and he sure didn't commit the crime. Not this time, anyway. She saw through his Shadows, why couldn't she do more?

He paced his soul room, occasionally peering through his host's eyes. It bothered him to have a mystery on his hands. It seemed that Svana was after something. He would find out that, and whatever else she was keeping secret. She couldn't keep anything from the King of Thieves.

* * *

**Yeah, not the best chapter, but again, I just wanted to update before another week of school. x.x**

**Cheers! And, as always, review!  
**


End file.
